Lucky Panties
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Jakotsu lends Bankotsu his favorite piece of lingerie as a memento of his love. Modern AU


Title: Lucky Panties  
Author: kira  
Rating: Adult+  
Characters: Bankotsu, Jakotsu  
Genre, AU/Canon: Romance, Modern AU  
Words: 750  
Summary: Jakotsu lends Bankotsu his favorite piece of lingerie as a memento of his love.  
Warnings: Panty fetish-type kink

_Author's note: Special thanks go out to my beta, Jen, for polishing this and making it shine! Thanks also to Tas-chan for her cheerleading skills! ;p_

888

Bankotsu set his suitcase down on the hotel's bed. It had only been a day since his life-partner had gone back to Kyoto and he was missing him already now that he was officially on tour with Youkai. Touring was a rewarding challenge to him as the band's producer/manager, but it was going to be a long three months before they would be able to meet up in Osaka for the last leg of the tour. Thank goodness they were only doing a warm up tour before the big one in October. When that rolled around, Bankotsu was hoping that Jakotsu would be able to get a two month leave from his show in order to come with them.

Bankotsu flipped the suitcase open and, looking down at his clothes, he shook his head, chuckling. There, tossed casually inside, was a bit of familiar red silk and lace. Picking it up, Bankotsu grinned, there was a note tucked away just under it. He quickly unfolded it and read …

_**My dearest lil Dumpling,**_

_**Since I can't be there with you in person, unfortunately I have to work; I thought I'd lend you my lucky panties as a memento, since you love them so much. I hope they're not too ripe; I had them on before I tossed them in there. I was worried you'd find them before you left, but when you didn't mention it last night, I knew you hadn't seen them. All I ask is that you don't lose them on me, okay? I can't get another pair unless I have those to give Yura; she makes the new ones by using the old ones as a pattern. All I know, is you love them so treat them like they're me until I can get there, okay?**_

_**Love always, **_

_**Sweetness**_

_**PS: Ban honey, I'd really love it if you wore them when you picked me up at the train station in Osaka. You don't have to, but if you really love me… you will!**_

_**Hugs & kisses**_

"You're a nut, you know that?" Bankotsu said softly. He looked at the panties. _There's no way in hell, I'm going to wear these… And yet…_He stared at the little bit of red silk and lace in his hand. Setting the note down, he brought the panties close to his face and sniffed. _Not ripe at all, Sweetness… I would feel stupid wearing them…_ He tossed the panties back into his suitcase._ I still have time to think about it…_

888

Every night before he called his life-partner in Kyoto, Bankotsu picked up the panties and close his eyes, imaging Jakotsu was there with him. They would chat about their day for an hour at most since the cross-dresser had early mornings most days. As time went on their conversations became earthier, as they voiced their desire for each other.

"_I love you too, Ban honey," _Jakotsu murmured into the phone._ "Promise me when we meet up in Osaka, that you'll take me up to your room, rip my clothes off, and toss me on the bed with my ankles around my ears, cuz I want you to pound me hard into the mattress, okay?" _He kissed the receiver._ "I miss you so much it hurts..."_

Bankotsu chuckled. "Yeah, my balls are blue too, but someone else is happy just thinking about Osaka."

"_Yeah?"_ The cross-dresser giggled. _"I wonder if he knows my friend here…"_

"I'd say they're on very intimate terms."

Jakotsu sighed. _"I wish I could stay on longer and hear just how intimate they are, but unfortunately I need to get some sleep."_

"It's okay, Sweetness. Sleep well and sweet dreams."

"_Oh, I will cuz I'll be dreaming of you…"_

"Love you too…"

"_Sweet dreams, Ban honey…"_

They hung up.

Setting his cell phone on the bedside table, Bankotsu shifted towards the middle of the bed. After opening the towel he was wearing, he carefully wrapped the panties around his hard shaft and stroked. The red silk glided smoothly, sending little jolts of pleasure down his spine to pool in belly. "Sweetness…" he moaned as he pushed himself closer to his release with each stroke. When he could hold back no longer, Bankotsu paused just long enough to drop the panties before climaxing.

888

Bankotsu waited outside the station in Osaka for his life-partner to arrive. "Jakotsu!" he cried, spotting him.

They hurried towards each other.

Pulling the younger man close, Jakotsu whispered, "Wearing them?"

"What do you think…?" Bankotsu smirked.


End file.
